Hilary believes in ghosts and goblins
by STELLA-955675
Summary: Hilary never believes in ghosts and goblins but what she experienced the other night made a doubt in her mind. want to know more get readin' and plz do review and flames are not allowed! Thanks!


** Hilary Believes In Ghost and Goblins**

Umm… it's kind of childish but this isn't my own beyblade cause I am using my mind to work hard so here goes!

Hilary had never believed in ghosts or goblins but what she experienced the other night has created some doubt in her mind. It happened to her in the last Halloween.

She still thought he was a human (or a muggle as human are called in the witch world) and she had no idea that her mom was a witch and her dad was a wizard. She was dressed up as a witch for Halloween. Her mom gave her a very realistic looking broom and a lovely black dress, hat and boots, She thought she looked super.

Another thing looked super was there home. Her dad had decided to turn it into a Haunted House. He charged 20p into it. People had been coming from all over the town. Some enjoyed it so much that turned right back around and came back for another go. Her dad made a fortune but he would not tell her how he had made the Haunted House so scary.

Anyone wants to go to other house for 'trick or treat?' asked Hilary.

Suddenly Hilary's best friend Kai went around for 'Trick or Treat'. (After they had been through the Haunted House a few times of course!) When Hilary finally tore Kai away from the Haunted House to go for 'Trick-or-Treating' they filled three bags full of sweets, chocolates, fruits and lots of other stuff and that's three bags each! They had so much fun eating them (although they felt little bit sick afterwards) But then it turned nine' o'clock and Kai had to in. even though They both were 17 and Hilary was allowed to stay out an hour later then her on Halloween night.

"Bye Hilary!' she called as she ran across the road to her home.

"Bye! Hilary called back. Well, now Hilary was on her own. Hilary wondered around for a bit and watched the bonfire in the field die down and people slowly started to go home. Hilary looked at her watch. Ten minutes until she had to go home. She was all the way on the other side of the town.

"Well," Hilary smiling to herself, "My broom will take me home." Hilary sat on it not half expecting it to fly, but the minutes her hands were griping on it as hard as she could and wooshed! Off the ground and up, up higher into the sky it went all over the place. She was so surprised she couldn't think straight.

All of a sudden she heard her own voice strong and powerful comment of the broom "HOME!". Before Hilary knew what was happening she sat on her front porch on there wicker swing with a motionless broom in her hands. Just then her mom and dad opened the door. Her mom was dressed in all black just like Hilary and her dad was dressed in a blue clock and a pointed hat with sparking sliver stars and moons all over it.

"See you had your first ride!' he chuckled mom was beaming from ear to ear.

"What-is-going-on….?' Hilary said slowly frown on her face.

"Well,' said dad as he and mom sat down on a swing beside her. "We have to tell you something…" he trailed off.

"You are a witch". Her mom cried happily finishing the sentence for dad.

For one moment Hilary thought that it was a big Halloween joke like she played with her friends in the school. But then, all of the sudden She knew that it was true. It wasn't a lie or a joke it was true. Hilary was a witch and her mom was a witch too and her dad was a wizard. Hilary didn't ask any questions because for some strange reasons. She knew all the answers.

"You will learn magic from your mother and myself and the rest of the family who are witches and wizards and also from your tutor who will come everyday. You will be taken out of public school. If Kai asked just tell him all about this he would understand.' Said Dad.

The rest of the evening was spent looking through old spells books and mom and dad showing Hilary wands and big cauldrons that they had kept hidden in the attic. They told Hilary the stories of how they learned they were witches and wizards and how they had learned they had learned spells and everything. By the way

At the end of the night Hilary could turn her cat midnight into a dog. Hilary couldn't wait to start learning the big stuff!

P.S: So how was it? I know it wasn't that much cool but I am trying my level best and flames aren't allowed and all of you please review.


End file.
